Sous l'Océan avec toi
by LAmethyste
Summary: Harry a toujours été fasciné par la Mer et ses créatures, autant que Draco l'est avec la Terre et ceux qui la peuplent. Mais une vraie amitié peut elle exister quand deux êtres sont si différents ? C'est une histoire bien dissemblable à celles que tout le monde connait, car cette fois, la vie en a décidé différemment. No slash ! univers alternatif ! two shot !
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 _Depuis l'existence même de l'Homme, l'Océan avait toujours été partagé en deux territoires égaux, les profondeurs et la surface, l'ombre et la lumière. Ces deux camps étaient alors peuplés par différentes espèces, les sirènes et les hommes-poissons. Ils n'avaient pour dire rien en commun si ce n'était le faite qu'ils vivaient sous la grande étendue bleue._

 _Les sirènes étaient des êtres bien disgracieux, la peau blafarde et granuleuse, les yeux sombres et froids. Elles avaient un buste d'humain et une longue queue de poisson dépourvue d'écailles, lisse et gluantes d'une substance dégoutante et incolore. Leurs visages ne rattrapaient pas le reste de leur apparence, avec leurs yeux noirs et grands, elles avaient une bouche fine et pâle avec de longues dents très souvent cassées ou abîmées. Ces créatures n'avaient rien d'attirant et d'attractif comme l'Homme pouvait le penser auparavant. Elles vivaient dans les profondeurs des Océans et attaquaient tous les navires qui étaient aspirés vers le fond. C'était pour cela que les bateaux et leurs équipages n'étaient jamais retrouvés, ils étaient dépouillés et démantelés par ces êtres sombres et mauvais._

 _Les hommes-poissons étaient bien différents d'eux. La plupart des êtres de cette espèce était bien entendu du sexe masculin. Leurs corps étaient gracieux, ils avaient tous une queue de poissons épaisse et colorée d'écailles qui brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Leurs visages étaient pour chacun unique en sen genre, ils avaient de beaux cheveux, des magnifiques et pétillants yeux et des lèvres charmeuses. Même s'ils vivaient sur le haut de l'étendue bleue, aucun humain encore vivant n'en avait vu leur espèce était très pacifiste et discrète quoiqu'un peu rêveuse._

 _Certains marins racontaient que des fois, quand ils se perdaient en mer, des hommes-poissons avaient guidés leur navire vers les rivages pour les aider, d'autres disaient qu'alors qu'ils allaient mourir de faim, un chant envoutant les éveillait et des poissons se mettaient à flotter sur la surface comme pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient se servir et en manger._

 _Pourtant, la pèche se fait capricieuse et les pécheurs ont beaucoup de mal à ramener la nourriture marine sur le port et la famine touche de plus en plus de village. Les familles ont alors prié les Océans pour que les hommes-poissons leurs viennent en aide, mais ils n'eurent jamais de réponse._

 _Les êtres aquatiques, sirènes et hommes-poissons devinrent de simples légendes que les pères marins racontaient le soir à leurs enfants pour les endormirent._

« Les êtres de l'Océan se battent depuis des années maintenant. C'est un combat qui oppose la lumière à l'obscurité. Les animaux marins se retrouvent à en pâtirent et se comptent parmi les grosses pertes qu'entraine cette guerre sous-marine. Ton père, Harry, lui se bat pour pouvoir nous ramener de quoi nous nourrir, toi, maman Lily, et moi. »

« Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec lui pour combattre ? Et puis, les hommes poissons ont besoin d'aide aussi ! Il faut les aider ! »

L'adulte, un grand homme brun, avec une fière carrure de pécheur, élancé et musclé, de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés attachés en une fine queue de cheval basse, ferma ses beaux yeux noisette pour se laisser aller dans un grand fou rire. Il prit son neveu dans les bras et le posa sur ses genoux.

« Eh bien je voulais venir mais James n'a pas voulu car mon dos me fait encore très mal ! Du coup, je reste avec toi pour te raconter pleins d'histoires ! Je partirai en mer la saison prochaine ! »

Son neveu, Harry regarda son oncle avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il aimait beaucoup Sirius, celui-ci était très proche de son frère et ils partaient souvent en mer pour pécher toutes sorte de poissons et faire ainsi tourner la petite entreprise familiale des Potter qu'était **_la Sirène d'eau douce_** , leur seul bien de famille, leur héritage. Alors que Sirius préférait aller explorer l'Océan bleue, James, l'ainé, avait pris les commandes du navire et s'occupait de **_la Sirène d'eau douce_**.

Sirius se leva et porta le petit Harry, tout juste âgé de huit, dans son petit lit. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et remonta sa couverture sur les épaules du garçon. Avant d'atteindre la porte de la chambre, il rangea le livre et se mit à chanter.

 _« Dans les fonds marins,_

 _Nagent les sirènes de mon cœur,_

 _Car même si les hommes poissons ne sont pas tous bruns,_

 _Ils ne m'apporteront pas de chagrin_ , »

Sur ces drôles de paroles, Harry ferma les yeux pour s'endormir et plonger dans des rêves aquatiques plus fous les uns que les autres.

 **2.**

Deux bonnes années étaient passées depuis le départ de son père. Le navire _, la Bête Bleue,_ n'avait toujours pas posé son encre sur les rives du grand village qu'était Poudlard, la ville des Embrumes. Il n'était pas sensé partir si longtemps alors les villageois avaient vite conclu que James Potter était mort, avec son équipage. Harry avait perdu un père compréhensif, Sirius un frère adorable et Lily un mari aimant. L'année qui suivit fut encore plus pénible, alors qu'Harry avait fêté ses dix ans, Sirius, son oncle était à son tour parti en mer, pour maintenir **la Sirène d'eau douce** et dans l'espoir de retrouver le bateau de son frère disparu. Harry n'avait pas revu son oncle pendant deux longues années mais il avait regardé sa mère mourir de chagrin petit à petit. Mais lui, il n'avait pas arrêté de prier les êtres marins d'épargner Sirius et de le sauver. Il avait gardé espoir.

Un soir, alors qu'il rangeait sa maison, éloignée du village et en mauvaise était, il avait entendu quelqu'un chanter.

 _« Dans les fonds marins,_

 _Nagent les sirènes de mon cœur,_

 _Car même si les hommes poissons ne sont pas tous bruns,_

 _Ils ne m'apporteront pas de chagrin_ , »

Harry s'était précipité dehors et avait cru halluciner en voyant devant lui, son oncle, le visage bien mince, une longue barbe, les cheveux très longs et les vêtements en lambeaux. Les retrouvailles avaient été touchantes, Harry était sûr de n'avoir jamais autant pleuré. Sirius lui avait alors raconté son long et terrible périple : leur navire avait été pris dans une tempête sur le chemin du retour et une bonne partie de l'équipage avait périt, ils s'étaient retrouvé sur les barques du navire et avaient dérivé pendant longtemps. Les vivres avaient manqué et les morts avaient commencé à se compter. Pourtant, quand Sirius avait fini par arrêter de croire, trois poissons étaient remontés à la surface, morts. Il ne restait que trois marins, Marcel Brown, Vincent Holmes et lui. Et pour la première fois, ils s'étaient nourrit convenablement. Les jours avaient continué de défiler et la mort était restée au dessus de leurs têtes. Puis alors que Sirius avait commencé à fermer les yeux, une longue nageoire, d'un bleu paon et sarcelle brillant et pailleté s'était montré et les avait éclaboussés. Le retour vers la ville des Embrumes s'était fait grâce à cette queue d'homme-poisson.

Harry aurait pu penser que son oncle était devenu fou, mais lui-même croyait en ces légendes, car même s'ils n'avaient pas sauvé son père, il avait l'intime conviction que ces créatures existaient.

Après avoir mangé un bon repas, le jeune homme avait raconté que de son coté, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées pour le mieux car Lily avait fini par mourir et Harry s'était retrouvé un peu seul. Bien sûr, Molly Weasley, la boulangère, s'était occupé de lui et il était resté avec son fils, Ron mais il s'était tout de même senti seul au monde, orphelin.

« Je suis là maintenant et je te promets de ne plus te laisser ! C'est une promesse de marin ! »

Les années s'étaient écoulées et Harry avait bien grandit. Il ressemblait à son père, de petite taille, élancé et plutôt bien battit, il avait les yeux d'un étincelant vert émeraude qu'il cachait sous des lunettes de vue toutes rondes. Ses cheveux étaient aussi indomptables que ceux de sa mère mais d'un joli brun. Sirius, du haut de ses trente huit ans, ne se lassait pas de lui dire qu'il était un très bel homme et que, au lieu de se casser le dos à travailler à la Sirène d'eau douce, il ferait mieux de partir en ville et de trouver une belle fille à marier, comme la petite dernière des Weasley, Ginny, ou la fille étrange du libraire, Luna Lovegood . Mais il n'avait rien à faire, Harry ne vivait que pour la pèche et ses études sur les êtres marins qu'il chérissait pour avoir sauvé son oncle neuf ans plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, Sirius et Harry, tout deux revêtus de leur plus vieux vêtements étaient parti à la pèche. Les parents Zabini voulait renouveler leurs vœux de mariage et leurs avaient donc commandé une bonne vingtaine de poissons. Par chance pour les Potter, ces animaux se trouvaient tous près des rives ouest du village, vers les roches. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'y rendre à pied, ni avec leur gros bateau, _l'Esperanza,_ alors ils étaient monté sur une de leurs barques et avaient ramé jusqu'aux rives d'ouest peu de temps après le lever du soleil.

« Mon neveu veut une belle femme à marier ! » chanta Sirius avec entrain.

« Ne rejette pas sur moi ta frustration quotidienne… Je suis très bien seul et tu le sais ! » Rétorqua Harry en tirant la langue. « Je ne veux pas me marier et encore moins avoir des enfants ! »

« Mais tu trompes mon enfant ! Tu resteras libre comme l'Océan ! Tiens, je vais demander aux hommes poissons d'exaucer mon souhait. »

Le brun regarda avec désespoir son ainé faire une prière ridicule. Alors qu'il allait lui balancer de l'eau à la figure, son regard s'attarda sur une ombre qui s'agitait près des rochers. Faisant signe à son oncle pour qu'il se taise, il fit dévier la barque vers les rochers.

Plus proches, les deux hommes purent reconnaitre un autre homme qui semblait se battre contre un filet de pèche. Il s'affairait d'un coté puis faisait le tour du gros caillou pour s'affairer de l'autre coté. Il soufflait, marmonnait et parfois maudissait la race humaine pour son manque d'intelligence et de compassion disait-il.

Se fut finalement Sirius qui brisa la séance d'espionnage d'un simple « bonjour ! » quoiqu'un peu moqueur et taquin. L'inconnu fit volte face en sursautant puis partit se cacher derrière le rocher. Il se mit à murmurer des choses à quelqu'un mais l'oncle et le neveu n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Si tu ne trainais pas si proche d'eux on en serait pas là ! Que va dire ton père bientôt ? Hein Draco ? Il va nous tuer voilà ! Et je tiens à te dire que ce sera de ta faute si on meurt de sa main ! Oui ! Ah non ! On va mourir manger vivant par ces deux humains ! C'est bien pire ! Bravo ! »

Sachant qu'il avait pied de ce coté là, Harry sortit du petit bateau pour voir ce qu'il se passait de près. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une grande nageoire dorée entremêlée au filet de pèche vert tout abîmé, le tout relié à un jeune homme blond qui maintenait son buste pâle hors de l'eau en se cramponnant au rocher.

Quand les deux êtres virent qu'il se tenait à coté d'eux, ils poussèrent un cri à l'unisson et tentèrent de s'échapper. Mais à peine, le filet se bloqua entre les pierres et le blond se retrouva coincé et paniqué.

Sirius et Harry levèrent les mains en l'air, en signe de paix, mais les deux créatures prirent cela pour une offense et tentèrent encore plus de partir.

« Attendez ! Attendez ! Nous allons vous aider ! N'ayez pas peur ! » S'écria Sirius en s'approchant doucement.

La plus vielle des créatures, le brun, s'arrêta de gesticuler en premier pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'humain. Finalement, l'oncle parvint à la hauteur du blond et prit son couteau pour couper les filets.

Le blond, enfin libre se cramponna à son ami qui ne put retenir une grimace. Harry, lui, trouvait cette scène bien amusante, même s'il éprouvait le désir de toucher ces êtres si étranges. Il avait en face de lui les hommes-poissons, les créatures qu'il avait étudiées et vénérées depuis presque dix ans maintenant.

Alors que son enthousiaste était à son apogée, il remarqua que l'eau si bleue et sombre était étrangement rougeâtre. L'un de ses hommes était blessé.

a suivre...

revue s'il vous plaît!


	2. Chapter 2

3.

Ramener les deux hommes-pissons chez eux avait été une dure affaire. Par chance, les rues de la ville des Embrumes étaient plutôt désertes à cette heure. Les deux créatures avaient été assez coopératives, acceptant d'être recouvertes d'une bâche le temps que le vieux fiacre, le temps du trajet. Les rues commençaient à se remplir doucement, les baleiniers sortaient de chez yeux, prêts pour leur long et dur voyage en mer, même si le commerce de l'huile de baleine commençait à devenir compliqué. Sirius fit accélérer ses deux beaux chevaux pour rentrer plus vite, car dans ici, les habitants se connaissaient tous alors il était donc facile d'engager une conversation avec quelqu'un dans la rue et d'en avoir pour une bonne heure, surtout avec la famille Weasley.

Ils finirent par arriver à leur destination. La maison, bien reculée du village, avait subit quelques rénovations depuis le retour de Sirius, le toit avait été solidifié pour pouvoir résister aux grosses pluies qui touchaient la ville lors des mauvaises saisons, le petit porche de bois avait été repeint et ils avaient refait la salle de bain. Harry avait donc été fier de ramener des gens chez lui, sans avoir à expliquer pourquoi et comment ils faisaient pour vivre dans une demeure aussi branlante vu qu'elle ne l'était plus.

Rapidement, les Potter installèrent les deux hommes-poissons sur un drap et s'attelèrent à les soigner le mieux possible, bien qu'ils n'y connaissaient absolument rien sur leur anatomie et leurs techniques de soins. La créature la plus vielle avait quelques unes de ses écailles qui s'étaient cassées ou qui étaient parties, à cause des crabes. Draco, lui, semblait à peine égratigné, il avait déjà essayé de partir explorer les lieux à plusieurs reprises.

« Regardes mon oncle ! N'est ce pas fantastique ? J'ai entendu dire que ce trou servait à y faire du feu ! Nous n'avons pas de feu nus vous savez ? A quoi vous sert le feu ? Pouvez vous en faire un ? Comment faites-vous ? Est-ce de la magie ? »

Harry regarda le fameux Draco avec beaucoup d'amusement. L'homme-poisson avait autant de fascination pour ce monde que lui en avait pour le leur. Il prit donc un grand plaisir à lui répondre.

« C'est une cheminée. C'est là dedans que nous mettons du bois pour ensuite les faire brûler. C'est comme ça que se fait le feu ! »

L'oncle du blond ne paraissait pas plus intéressé que ça, baladant son regard sur les divers objets qui décoraient la petite pièce. Jusqu'au moment où son regard se posa sur ses deux sauveurs. Il prit le temps de regarder leurs visages, leurs cheveux et leurs corps. Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux s'arrondissaient tout comme sa bouche. Il pointa un doigt furieux vers les deux humains, et en particulier Sirius.

« Mais je vous ai déjà vu vous ! Vous faites partie de ces idiots qui dérivaient vers le Mauvais Territoire ! »

Sirius releva la tête et son visage parut s'illuminer.

« Vous êtes l'homme-poisson qui nous a sauvé la vie ? »

« Je m'appelle Severus. »

Le dit Severus ne répondit pas à la question de son sauveur, préférant croiser les bras d'un air boudeur en marmonnant. L'oncle d'Harry, peu soucieux de ce comportement, lui prit la main pour le remercier.

« Oh mais il ne vous répondra pas… Il n'aime pas sauver les humains, du moins il en a marre ! Vous êtes nombreux à dériver et à périr dans les fonds marins ! Il y a dix ans je crois, un magnifique bateau a coulé et mon oncle n'a pas réussi à sauver un seul des marins ! Les sirènes étaient déjà là, prêtes à tout prendre… »

« Vous avez vu _la Bête Bleue_ ?! » coupa Harry.

« Oui. C'était une belle embarcation. »

« Alors vous avez peu être vu mon père ? James… »

« Je sais qui il est. Ton géniteur s'est battu contre des sirènes avant de succomber à ses blessures. Il est mort en héro. »

Un silence tomba dans la petite pièce. Harry réfléchissait face aux paroles de l'homme-poisson. Son père était bien mort, il n'y avait pas de doute la dessus, depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais savoir comment lui procurait à la fois un soulagement infini et une souffrance douloureuse.

Il leur fallut bien une bonne heure pour soigner les deux êtres. Draco n'avait arrêté déposer des questions sur le fonctionnement tel objet, de telle pièce et avait écouté les réponses avec une concentration sans faille.

« L'huile de baleine nous sert surtout pour l'éclairage… On l'extrait du lard de la baleine. C'est très précieux car l'on tue ces animaux pour en avoir. Certains disent que l'on va finir par en manquer si l'on continue comme ça. Alors des intellectuels essayent de trouver d'autres moyens. »

« Des intellectuels ? Vous n'êtes pas parmi eux n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes stupide ? »

Harry rigola franchement face à cette remarque. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon et la simplicité avec laquelle Draco lui avait posé la question le faisait rire.

« Non ces gens sont juste beaucoup plus intelligents que nous on va dire… Il pense beaucoup plus que nous et sont des inventeurs très doués. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous, nous sommes stupides ! »

Severus ricana devant l'air d'incompréhension de son neveu. Certaines choses étaient un peu compliquées à comprendre. Les humains étaient des créatures très spéciales qu'il avait appris à respecter et même à admirer. Mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, avec la guerre qui détruisait les fonds marins, il avait remarqué que l'humain ne réfléchissait pas vraiment. Ils n'inventaient que des choses qui finissaient par les détruire, les rendre malade, ou détruire la Terre. Il souffla d'ennuie.

« Dites moi, est-il vrai qu'ne guerre fait rage dans l'Océan ? Est-ce pour cela que nos pêches sont si pauvres aujourd'hui ? »

Draco et Severus parurent très offusqués par la question parce qu'ils se mirent à parler en même temps, insultant la race humaine.

« Non mais c'est biens incroyable que l'on nous mette sur le dos cette histoire ! Les humains pêchent plus que de raison et si les poissons fuient, c'est à cause de nous ! C'est d'une mauvaise foi ! »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon oncle ! La guerre qui nous confronte aux sirènes n'a rien à voir avec cela ! Se sont eux là, ces monstres sous-marins qui détruisent les poissons, les coraux et autres en signe de vengeance. »

Severus se tapa la tête avec sa main. Son neveu était d'une vigilance bien trop limitée à son goût. Le laisser dans le monde des humains était tout sauf une bonne idée. Même en étant le fils du Roi des Océans, il était capable de tout révéler au premier venu.

 **4.**

Les jours étaient passés très vite et les quatre individus s'étaient habitués les uns aux autres. Les deux adultes, Severus et Sirius, avaient remarqué que les deux cadets s'entendaient à merveille, discutaient de tout et de rien et échangeaient des informations sur leur monde respectif. C'était beau à voir.

Mais eux, passaient leur temps à se disputaient. L'homme-poisson se plaignait très souvent au plus grand malheur de Sirius qui ne supportait pas ça.

Harry et lui sortaient de temps en temps, ne souhaitant pas attiré vers eux l'inquiétude des villageois s'ils restaient enfermés chez eux. Après avoir coincé les deux créatures dans une barque pleine d'eau dans l'arrière de la maison, ils s'étaient mis en tête, sous les diverses protestations des deux hommes-poissons, de refaire le garage pour ainsi, leurs donner un minimum de confort. Mais si Draco mangeait de tout sans vraiment faire de caprices- il se contentait de faire de mauvaises remarques sur le peu d'imagination, de couleur, de saveur, d'aliment et de goût qu'avaient les plats- Severus lui, en était venu à presque refuser de se nourrir, prétextant que les trois quart de ses repas étaient barbares et à tendance cannibale. Mais il avait développé une attirance particulière pour les légumes que préparait Harry.

Les jours passaient, puis les semaines aussi, tout était agréable. La saison des pluies allait commencer et les réserves de poissons se faisaient maigres tout comme les économies des familles.

Un jour, Molly vint rendre visite à Harry, accompagné de ses deux derniers enfants, Ginny et Ron. Bien vite, ils s'étaient installés dans le petit séjour pour discuter, Ginny à coté d'Harry, Ron sur le fauteuil qu'occupait autrefois Lily, et Molly bien trop proche de Sirius.

« Le Maire, Monsieur Dumbledor, a dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour sauver la ville ! Nous ne survivrons pas à la mauvaise saison dans ces conditions là qu'il a dit ! Plus de poissons ! Rien ! C'est pas si la famine ne va pas tous nous prendre ! »

« Voyons… N'exagérons rien Miss Weasley… Les baleiniers ne vont pas tarder et avec eux l'huile de baleine et des vivres ! »

Sirius se décala un peu.

« Oh non ! Il veut réunir tout les pêcheurs pour une dernière récolte ! »

« Maman… On n'appelle pas ça une récolte… »

Peu soucieuse des commentaires qu'apportaient les Potter et ses enfants, Molly continua à discuter, toutefois plus pour elle que pour les autres. Jusqu'au moment où elle parla enfin de ce qui l'avait réellement amené ici.

« Sinon mon petit Harry, as-tu réfléchis à notre proposition ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Avec la venue des hommes-poissons, la mort de sa mère et le retour de Sirius, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se questionner sur l'éventuelle union avec la Weasley cadette.

« Oh eh bien… Nous avons eu beaucoup de choses à faire et je n'ai pas réfléchis à cela… Je n'en ai même pas parlé à mon oncle, pour vous dire… »

« Alors je vais le faire pour toi alors ! Je pense qu'unir la famille Potter à la famille Weasley serait une idée fantastique ! Avec notre argent des boulangeries et celle de **la Sirène d'eau douce** , nous serons tous très bien installés ! »

Sirius s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« Mais mon neveu n'aime pas votre… Je veux dire, c'est un mariage d'amour que je veux pour le petit, pas un mariage d'intérêt. Et puis, si l'on se base sur l'argent… Nos revenus vous servirez plus que les vôtres pour nous. C'est un peu déloyal vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Notre mariage sera un mariage d'amour et de passion ! Vous pouvez en être sûr ! »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand la femme prit son bras pour le serrer contre elle tout en disant cela. Il en vint même à douter quand aux personnes que Molly voulait marier.

« Notre mariage Madame ?! Vous voulez dire celui de Miss Ginny et de mon neveu Harry n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron rigola discrètement avec Harry alors que sa mère acquiesçait gravement, comme si c'était logique. Sirius, voyant que l'heure tournait et que les hommes-poissons pouvaient être susceptibles de faire du bruit, de peur qu'on les ait oubliés, il se leva, montrant ainsi qu'il était temps de rentrer chez soi.

Alors que ses deux enfants étaient dehors, prêts à partir, Molly se retourna une dernière fois vers les Potter.

« N'oubliez pas que demain matin, le maire passe avec le technicien pour le plan de la ville, 'une ville propre des maisons saines' ! A bientôt mon cher ! »

Harry referma la porte de chez eux les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« J'avais totalement négligé cette histoire ! » dit-il face au regard interloqué de son oncle. « La semaine dernière, Monsieur Dumbledor m'a parlé d'un projet de rénovation pour Poudlard… Il souhaite amener le tourisme sur la ville des Embrumes. »

Sirius hocha gravement la tête en tournant les talons vers l'arrière de la maison. Les deux hommes traversèrent la petite cours pour se rendre là où vivaient les deux créatures depuis presque trois mois déjà.

« Nous avons un problème ! » s'écria formellement Sirius en rentrant. « Nous risquons d'avoir de la visite demain matin, il fallait bien que cela arrive de toute façon alors… Vous allez devoir rentrer chez vous… »

Harry et Draco poussèrent tout deux des exclamations offusqués. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché tout les deux, leur passion pour leur monde réciproque y était surement pour quelque chose. Ils pouvaient passer la journée complète à parler de leurs connaissances.

Alors les séparer maintenant aller être une bien dure affaire.

« Il était temps de toute façon, ton père nous aurait tué sinon. Tu as des responsabilités à prendre… » Souffla Severus en faisant bouger sa nageoire.

« Nous partirons vers les coups de trois heures. »

« C'est trop tôt ! »s'écria Draco d'un air boudeur. Il croisa les bras et détourna la tête. Son oncle ne put que soupirer encore une fois, l'âge de la maturité chez les hommes-poissons n'arrivaient que très tard.

Harry passa une bonne heure avec eux avant de partir se reposer. Il ôta ses chaussures en soupirant. La petite maison des Potter allait devenir bien silencieuse sans les disputes de Sirius et Severus et les longues discutions qu'il avait avec Draco.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau, il vit son oncle assis à la table de la cuisine, les lunettes sur le nez et es yeux plongés dans les papiers. Résigné, il partit le voir.

« Des problèmes financiers ? »

« La Sirène d'eau douce n'a plus la même source de revenu qu'elle l'était avant, les temps sont durs et le maire veut encore augmenter les impôts… Le poisson ne nous rapporte plus fiston… » Répondit l'ainé en soupirant.

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? »

« Plus de deux ans… Les dettes s'accumulent. J'en viens même à envier Severus et Draco… Eux n'ont certainement pas ces problèmes là. On aura beau dire ce que l'on veut, la vie est très compliquée, et joindre les deux bouts les tout autant. »

Harry regarda son oncle potasser avant de partir se coucher.

Au bout milieu de la nuit, alors que la cloche sonnait les douze coups, tel un miracle, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il se releva et partit en courant dans la grange. Alors que l'homme-poisson brun dormait sous l'eau de la vielle baignoire, Draco, lui regardait sa queue de poissons briller sous les reflets de la lune avec tristesse.

« Dray ! J'ai une idée ! Mais il faut que tu me dises si c'est possible avant parce sinon… Bah mon idée ne serviras plus à rien et… »

« Je peux demander à mon père… Je sais que c'est possible, une de mes tantes l'a déjà fait pour un ami. »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, la solution à ses problèmes était là.

 _« Dans les fonds marins,_

 _Nagent les sirènes de mon cœur,_

 _Car même si les hommes poissons ne sont pas tous bruns,_

 _Ils ne m'apporteront pas de chagrin_ , »

Sirius et Harry regardait leur plus bateau avancer sur l'étendue bleue en silence. Draco était sur le pont et regardait l' _Esperanza_ fendre la mer avec ravissement. Il avait toujours été en bas, regardant avec difficulté les marins travailler. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait les humains !

Du moins au début, il les trouvait vraiment ingénieux et complexes mais les quelques jours passé ici lui avait montré que tout n'était pas parfait : comme les Weasley par exemple.

Severus était reparti dans les fonds maris depuis un moment déjà. Mais si leur plan se passait bien, tout rentrerai dans l'ordre dans quelques minutes.

Le temps semblaient passer très lentement mais tout se calma quand une tête brune sortit de l'eau avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, vite suivit de toute une flopée d'autres têtes. Severus était de retour, et les nouvelles étaient bonnes.

Harry partit en un fou rire galvaniseur. Dans les contes, Tarzan avait quitté sa famille pour rejoindre les hommes, La petite sirène aussi pour l'amour de sa vie, mais chez le conte des Potter, les choses étaient différentes. Il regarda ses pieds avec amusement, lui et son oncle allaient quotter le monde humains pour partir dans celui des hommes-poissons.

Draco rigola avant de se jeter à l'eau. La mer lui avait manqué, mais la retrouver avait été quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Pourtant, maintenant qu'Harry venait avec lui, tout semblait plus facile. Il avait trouvé un ami qui partagé les mêmes choses que lui, et il ne laissera personne les séparer. Souriant comme un enfant, il regarda son père lancer le sort céleste qui transforma les corps de ses amis.

Severus passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est une nouvelle ère qui commence ! »

fin


End file.
